<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohh. I Forgot by KazOfScotland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876439">Ohh. I Forgot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland'>KazOfScotland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Shipping [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Haircuts, Hallucinations, Isolation, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine had been going on for so long that Charlie may have forgotten an important piece of information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nymphadora Tonks &amp; Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Shipping [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, You're My Best Friend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohh. I Forgot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DA_Friendship">DA_Friendship</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Quarantine haircut(s)</p><p>Thank you to my amazing and unnamed friend for reading over this. It is much appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After months of being alone. Months of being unable to go anywhere or see anyone. It felt good for him to finally get a chance to see someone else, someone outside of the Floo network. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie couldn’t help but throw his head back in laughter as he looked at his best friend. She was standing with her arms folded across her chest and her hip resting against the worktop. But the funniest thing about her was the way her hair looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny, Weasley!” Tonks hissed at him as she tried to transform her hair into a more respectable state. However it was a hopeless endeavour and with each change it just got worse. It was easy to see that someone had tried to cut her hair during her quarantine time, but much like his own attempt to tame his long hair, it had gone hopelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but it is, Nymphadora!” He laughed before he stood up and made his way across the room towards her. He had missed her so much, so much so that he couldn’t even remember when he had last seen her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact as he thought about it, he couldn’t remember when he had last spoken to his best friend. He loved her, she was a massive part of his world but there seemed to be this hole that made it so difficult for him to recognise when he had last seen Tonks, it was too difficult for him to know that something had changed and he couldn’t remember what it was. But he knew that it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault you know, Weasley!” Tonks laughed as she ran her hand awkwardly over her hair. She fixed her glare on him, the glare that used to make the first years turn tail and hide at every look from her. However, Charlie was proud to say that he was never one who would run away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is your quarantine haircut my fault, Nymphadora?” Charlie asked as he leaned over to ruffle his hand through her hair. However he never got a chance to reach her because she moved just before he could reach her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re hallucinating your dead best friend, Weasley!” Tonks joked with a slight chuckle in his direction as Charlie stopped dead in his tracks and ran his hands over his now buzzed hair where he had attempted his own quarantine haircut the previous night. The quarantine haircut that had taken his normally long and plaited hair to look more like his younger brothers instead of Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh. I forgot.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>